ixallia_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Cities
Haven Port The city is one of the largest in the Commonwealth. It is a bustling trading hub with people from nearly all over the world who come to trade, find work, and explore. Many adventures start their journey here, and below the city, in the Catacombs, some end them. The city is surrounded by a very large and imposing stone wall that encircles the 5 main districts. The Market District is the central hub with the Ports '''to the east, and '''Low Town to the west with a very large gate at each end. The smallest district is the Guild Quarter to the south that semi connects to Low Town. Up on hill to the north sits High Town, where one can find some of the best cafes, restaurants and auction houses around. It is also home to 2 large structures that can be seen for miles around: the Fortress of Havencroft, and the tower of maji known as the Stormlance. Appleton Appleton is a small town just North of the city of Haven Port, with a mostly human population. They mostly produce apples and their famed Apple Cider Ale, hence the town's name. Surrounding the town are several farms dedicated to dairy and sheep. In the village proper’s main area is the market square filled daily with fresh produce, and a great apple tree in the centre that is said to be hundreds of years old. Its also home to the somewhat famous Golden Apple Brewery. Fultondale About 4 days ride from Haven Port is Fultondale, a (smaller) town that sits next to the lake Fulton which feeds out into of Yls Rill. It is commonly used by travelers, adventurers, and merchants alike on their travels through the northern regions of Bretton on the road to the Sparrow Cliffs. Sparrow Cliffs & Roca A north eastern region of Breton, it is characterized by the sheer cliffs that create a natural wall of rock nearly 50 feet high for miles, and a canyon containing a network of valleys and rivers inland. There are three major settlements in the area: Roca, the Val’oon, Fort Yellow Reed. Roca, is a typical Commonwealth town, with not a lot going for it other than its high production of white millet. It also produces red millet. This so happens to be the favoured food of the sparrow, hence the regions name. Illuna City and the Luna Bridge The city is built around the Southern Gateway of the Luna Bridge, which is a network of aqueduct-like canals that stretch across the northern regions of the Bretton Commonwealth and beyond. Two large statues of elven gods are carved into the massive rock barrier facing southward. Their names are lost to time, and are simply known as the "Scholar" and the "Warrior". Bridges, and artificial platforms link both the east and west sides of the sheer cliffs that act as natural walls before the lands to the north, known as the Sunderlands. A magically chaotic region that makes any magical forms of travel almost impossible. It is believed the ancient Elven Empire built the Luna Bridge at the height of their power. Ameeria & Tower of Ameeria The Tower of Ameeria is an ancient Elven tower, and the city that has sprung up around it adopted the name. It is believe it is one of 5 towers that surrounds the Golden Dune Sea just East of the city, but its true purpose is unknown. A giant Maji Crystal hovers just above the tower, known as the Heart of Ameeria. It is surrounded by three orbiting rings of silver and gold. Its purple-blue light can be seen for miles around, like a star in the night. Ameeria has a long and bloody history, but in the last 1000 years it has become a sprawling city, and become the heart of trade in the northern regions. Though most of the tower is occupied, little is known about the upper levels at the very top. Many have tried to reach it from within, but powerful magics prevent it from being accessed. Some have even tried to enter from the top, only to find that a barrier prevents entry on to any of the terraces. The biggest draw is a faint beam of light aimed to the sky that can be seen at night. No one knows it’s true purpose, but once every 3 years a pulse of magical energy fires into the sky, disappearing among the stars. Even less is known about the purpose of this energy, only that the overflow particles discharged can be harnessed into blank Maji-Crystals "shells". It has also become a bit of a celebration for the inhabitants of the city, and a 2 week party rages through the streets as the particles descend from the sky like snowflakes. This holiday is known as The Lights of Ameeria, or Ameerian Festival. Many creatures and spirits are also drawn to the energies. In the past hunters came from all around to seek out prey. However, the rotting remains left all over the landscape become too sickening and sad for the common people. As a result, it has become law that no hunting be permitted during the 2 week holiday, as respect to both the animals and spirits of the land. The city has a very diverse population with much of the upper class areas occupied by wealthy merchants, and proud military families than nobles. There is a strong dwarven and tabaxi presence in the city, with elves making up the minority.